Lost In The Darkness
by Raven Rose Knight
Summary: Amy has been brutally murdered by someone. Who will Sonic turn to for revenge? Sonic/Hell Girl Crossover- Twoshot. Please Read and Review, the future of the story depends on it.


Lost In The Darkness

By Raven Rose Knight

Chapter 1: Your Grievance

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review. I came up with this idea a little while ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic was taking a break from his nightly run, when he heard somebody shout his name.

"SONIC!"

Sonic turned around and saw Knuckles, panting from running to him.

"Knuckles? Is something wrong?"

"It's Amy, she…she's in the hospital…"

"WHY?!"

"I..I don't know. Let's go."

Sonic grabbed Knuckles and ran to the nearest hospital, on Angel Island. They burst through the door, and ran up to a nurse.

"AMY ROSE?" Sonic asked, yelling.

The nurse pointed to the critical care section, the first door. Sonic left Knuckles and ran inside. Amy was lying on the bed, covered in bruises, blood, and she was crying softly while hooked up to several machines. Sonic was shocked to see Amy this way, and he tried to talk to her.

"Amy? Amy are you alright? Speak to me! Please!" Sonic was almost crying hysterically.

"Ah, is that you, Sonic?" Amy said in a weakened voice.

"Yes, I'm here." He was crying now, "who did this to you?" he asked.

She couldn't answer for she had stopped breathing. A team of doctors came in and tried to revive her, and Sonic left the room, and waited outside. A few minutes later, one of the doctors came out and said, "I'm sorry, we did all we could do…" He told Sonic, with a saddened voice.

"No…no….IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!!" Sonic screamed at the doctor. He ran inside of Amy's room, and saw her lying on the bed. She was no longer crying. Her heart had just stopped beating. She was no longer living. She was, in a word, dead.

"A-Amy, no…" he cried out, and was now on his knees at the side of her bed, and tears were pouring down his face. He choked out, "I swear Amy, I will find who ever did this to you, and make them pay for what they've done…I swear to God, I will make them PAY!!" He was now yelling and tears were soaking the bedsheets on the bed where Amy was lying. He looked up and heard a small laugh and went outside her room.

A flash of ebony and crimson whizzed around the corner. There was only one person Sonic knew that was colored in such a way. Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.

"_He murdered her. That bastard…I'll get him for all he put her through…she was in so much pain, and I know she couldn't have done anything totally wrong as to kill her, but he is going to pay! I'll get him back, but how?_" Sonic thought of this, as he walked home from the hospital.

He then noticed that there were two girls walking on the road too. He started to eavesdrop on them, as they talked.

"Hey, have you heard of Hell Correspondence?"

"Yeah, that one website that appears only at midnight?"

"That's the one. You put a person's name in that you want to get revenge on, and the Hell Girl comes to take revenge for you! I hear it's got a twist. They say if you use it you end up dead!"

"No way!"

Sonic stopped listening in on them. "_Hell Correspondence? Sounds like an urban legend. Maybe I could…nah, shouldn't try it._" He thought to himself.

He had arrived at his house and it was about 11:30 PM. He hadn't eaten yet so he made three chili dogs and sat at his computer to check his email. He was still struck by the fact that Amy was dead, as when he looked at his email, there were no new messages from Amy. It was then he remembered what the girls' were talking about earlier.

He went to Google and typed in "Hell Correspondence". He went to the first page that pulled up. "This page cannot be found." The computer replied. He then looked at the clock. It was 11:59 PM. "_Thirty seconds left…_" he thought. When the clock struck 12:00, he hit the Refresh button. Instantly, a black page pulled up and a flame animation came on for a second. Then a black page with the words "Your grievance shall be avenged." above a text box to put a name in, came up. He started to type Shadow's name in, but stopped halfway.

"_Those girls' said earlier that they say if you use this you end up dead, but I think I'll take my chances._" He thought, then typed the rest of his name and hit the "Send" button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ai Enma is sitting outside her small home, in the place where the Sun neither rises, nor sets. Her grandmother, who is inside, calls her.

"Ai…you have a message, dear."

"I'll be right there, grandma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic tried to get back on the Hell Correspondence website, but it wouldn't let him back on.

Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated inside of his pocket. He opened it and read the message on the red background, "Your message has been received. –Hell Girl"

Suddenly, Ai appeared behind Sonic. He turned around, and appeared to be scared for a moment upon seeing the ruby-eyed, straight-haired girl, but quickly regained his composure. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"You summoned me. My name is Ai." Ai began.

"Ai…Hell Girl… you're real…" Sonic stammered out.

Ai held out a black straw doll with a red string around it's neck to Sonic. "This is for you." She said.

Sonic took the doll from Ai, and looked it over.

"If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread will bind you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell." Ai said.

"Straight to Hell, huh?" Sonic said, then reached for the thread.

"However, once vengeance has been served, you will have to deal on your end of the bargain."

"My end?"

"There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell."

"Huh?!"

"You will never know of the joys of Heaven. You will be left to wander, through a world made of pain and agony, there to remain for all eternity. But not until you die, of course."

Sonic pictured himself being on fire, but unable to put it out by running. He couldn't even run at all as he was sinking into a pool of lava. He was screaming out in agony.

Sonic opened his eyes. He wasn't in the fiery inferno, but the black doll was in his hands still, string still tied. He then heard Ai's voice.

"Now, the decision rests with you."

The next day, Sonic woke up and picked up the doll.

"_All I have to do, is pull this one thread, and he'll go straight to hell._" He started to reach for the thread, but he had the same vision he saw yesterday night.

"I can't do it, I just can't…" He said to himself. "But then again, Shadow might not be the real killer, I mean anybody could've killed her."

He placed the doll in his backpack, and headed out the door. Shadow was standing outside his door, as if he was waiting for him.

"Hey." Shadow said briefly.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Sonic said.

"Just coming to visit my old friend. Now, you heard about what happened to Amy, right?"

"Yeah. I was there when she died."

"Well, she finally got what she deserved, then."

"What?!"

"You heard me, stupid bitch wouldn't do anything I told her to, so when I took her out I tied her up and gagged her, and threw her off the roof of a four-story building. I figured she would die instantly, but the poor little bitch lived. Too bad she's dead now, so I thought I might fill you in on what happened." Shadow was smiling, almost laughing.

"So you killed her after all!! You bastard! I'm gonna tell everyone about what you've done!!"

"Like anybody would believe you. I'll be outta this town before you even get to the cops, or anyone else!!" Shadow then turned and ran off into the forest near Sonic's house.

Sonic was sure of it. Shadow _murdered _Amy, just because she didn't do what he told her to do.

"I will avenge you, Amy, even at the risk of my own life after death." Sonic said to himself, then grabbed the scarlet thread and pulled the string off the doll.

A gust of wind blew the doll out of his hand, and out of sight, then he heard,"Your grievance shall be avenged."

He looked in his hand for the doll, then looked at his other hand which had clasped the scarlet thread. The thread was in a wavy line over his hand, untied, looking like a small river of blood. He shuddered and went back in his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

What will happen to Shadow now that Sonic's pulled the thread? Review to maybe find out. If I get 15 or more reviews, I'll post chapter two.


End file.
